Elegi Tak Berparak
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Gadis itu hanya ingin mengenal kehidupan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Menggali lebih dalam setiap memori indah dan kenangan buruk yang mereka simpan di balik senyuman. BL. Hoist the Colors 2014, theme Red.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiel dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**

**Warnings: OOC, BL, ReinBerth, typo(s), AU-modern setting. **

**Diikutkan pada Fanfiction Challenge ****Hoist The Colors****  
Red: Life**

…*…

Kafe dengan interior bergaya modern minimalis dan memiliki jendela-jendela lebar di satu sisi, menunjukkan pemandangan jalan beserta lalu lintas manusia yang bergerak cepat mengejar pergerakan waktu. Penggunaan unsur kayu pada lantai dan perabotnya serta banyaknya pot bunga di dalam ruangan memberikan kesan natural yang membuat pelanggannya berbetah hati duduk si sana hingga berjam-jam.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, dengan teh hijau sebagai pilihannya untuk membunuh waktu, seorang gadis pirang duduk di meja yang berisikan empat kursi. Mata dan jarinya ia fokuskan pada tablet di tangannya.

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini! Ada keperluan mendadak!_

Dua kalimat, sepuluh kata, dua puluh tiga silabe. Termasuk singkat jika dibandingkan dengan buku-buku psikologi yang biasa menemani hari-harinya.

Tapi sungguh, dibandingkan dengan buku-buku setebal dosa dengan bahasa kelewat dewa, ia jauh lebih tak memahami isi pesan singkat yang baru saja didapatkannya itu.

Matanya melirik jam tangannya sambil menghela napas panjang. Sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, dan Hanji Zoe—senior yang merancang pertemuan ini untuknya—membatalkan kehadirannya?

Hebat! Benar-benar hebat! Padahal wanita—atau mungkin pria—itu tahu pasti jika si gadis masih awam dalam hal semacam ini. Dan dengan teganya si amoeba hiperaktif pecinta zat-zat kimia berbahaya itu meninggalkannya sendirian?

Belum sempat menyumpahi seniornya lebih lanjut di dalam hati, sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di punggungnya.

"Annie Leonhardt?"

Suara berat seorang pemuda menyerukan namanya. Annie menoleh dan mendapati dua orang pemuda—satu berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan wajah ramah sementara yang lain berbadan kekar dan atletis—berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Reiner Braun dan Bertholdt Fubar?" Tak berani menunjuk, ia hanya menyebutkan nama dua orang pemuda yang dijanjikan untuk menemuinya hari ini.

"Ya," jawab si tinggi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku Berthold, sementara dia Reiner."

Annie mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin mengembangkan senyum ramah yang sudah diajarkan Hanji padanya secara khusus—hanya saja ia tak dapat melakukannya, terlihat mengerikan jika senyum lebar itu dipadukan dengan wajah datarnya. "Silahkan duduk," Annie mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Mana Hanji-san?" tanya Reiner sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi, Berthold mengikuti di sampingnya. "Dia belum datang?"

"Tidak jadi datang," ralatnya. Si gadis pirang menunjukkan pesan singkat di _handphone_-nya. " Hanji-san tidak memberitahu kalian?"

Reiner segera membuka _handphone_-nya sendiri. "Negatif. Dasar, dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri."

Annie hanya mengangguk setuju. Dalam hati dia bersumpah tidak akan mau bicara dengan seniornya itu selama satu minggu kedepan. Persetan jika Hanji Zoe mempertanyakan masalah rencana mereka—yang akhirnya hanya dilakukan olehnya sendiri, dia tak akan memberitahu wanita hermaprodit itu!

Ia pendendam? Ya, katakan saja begitu.

"Baiklah, Annie—boleh kupanggil begitu kan? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan perihal hubungan kami?"

…*…

Dua cangkir kopi panas dan segelas jus—menggantikan teh hijau yang habis—sudah tersedia di hadapan. Namun hanya keheningan dan kecanggungan yang mengisi mereka. Diam-diam Annie merasa seolah dia kembali di masa lalu di mana Sasha sering memaksanya dan Mikasa untuk ikut kencan buta. Mungkin kira-kira suasana seperti itulah yang mengisi kediaman mereka.

Gadis itu menghela napas. _OK, kalau mereka tak mau membuka percakapan. Akulah yang akan melakukannya._

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Meski mungkin kalian sudah mendengarnya dari Hanji-san," Annie mengambil sebuah _tape recorder_ bersama dengan alat tulisnya dari dalam. "Aku Annie Leonhard. Tujuh belas tahun. Junior dari Hanji Zoe di komunitas pendukung gerakan LGBT dan sekaligus reporter di koran sekolah. Aku ingin mewawancarai kalian untuk melengkapi artikelku mengenai LGBT."

Sebuah kebohongan besar. Sebagai seorang penulis novel gay terkenal dengan nama pena Zhenskiy Titana, sebenarnya dia sedang mengumpulkan data dan referensi untuk membuat novel gay terbarunya agar terlihat lebih realistis. Tapi mengikuti perintah Hanji, ada baiknya dia tak mengatakan hal itu terlebih dahulu.

"Reiner Braun, dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa teknik."

"A-aku Berthloldt Fubar, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswa HI."

Dan kecanggungan merebak lagi. Inilah alasannya mengapa Annie berkeras Hanji harus ikut dalam wawancara kali ini. Selain karena wanita itu adalah perantara di antara dua belah pihak, sifat cerianya pasti bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Satu lagi alasan mengapa Annie akan mendendam padanya dalam waktu lama.

Tangannya bergerak menghidupkan _tape recorder _yang sudah disiapkannya. Gadis itu membuka buku catatannya dan mulai melihat daftar pertanyaan yang dirancangnya selama beberapa minggu.

_Mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk menjadi gay?_

_Bagaimana pandangan orang luar mengenai hubungan kalian?_

_Apakah kalian mengenal orang lain yang memiliki masalah sama dengan kalian?_

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada kaku itu, mungkin ada baiknya dia mempraktekkan saran Hanji—lakukan secara natural—saja.

"Kalian sudah lama membangun hubungan ini?" ia menyiapkan penanya, siap mencatat apapun yang dikatakan mereka meski _tape recorder_ akan merekam detailnya.

"Dibilang lama… mungkin tidak juga ya?" Reiner malah membalik pertanyaan sambil melempar pandang pada Berthold—kekasihnya.

"Jika dihitung sejak kita mulai menyebut hubungan kita 'pacaran' mungkin baru satu tahun lamanya."

Satu tahun. Usia pacaran yang termasuk singkat bagi para _heterosexs_ di luar sana. Tapi dapat dikatakan cukup panjang untuk mereka yang orientasinya berbeda. Annie mencatat data itu dalam bukunya.

"Satu tahun ya?" Annie membeo pelan. Otaknya berputar berusaha melembutkan suasana tegang yang tercipta. "Dan sebelumnya, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal dalam jangka waktu panjang atau—"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih sama-sama mengompol," potong Reiner. Dirangkulnya akrab pundak Berthold dan tersenyum padanya. "Dia adalah teman sejak kecilku, kawan yang sudah kuanggap saudara dan _partner in crime-_ku yang terbaik."

Sahabat jadi cinta. Fakta yang terdengar cukup menarik.

"Apa tidak aneh menjalin hubungan romantis dengan sahabat kalian sendiri?" Annie mengernyit mendengar susunan kata yang dia gunakan. "Maksudku, apakah tidak ganjil rasanya menjalin hubungan seperti ini dengan orang yang selama ini kalian anggap sebagai sahabat? Tidak ada perasaan risih atau aneh?"

Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar, berusaha mencari jawaban dalam pandangan mata kekasihnya.

Berthold lah yang pertama kali menjawabnya. "Yah, mungkin memang rasanya sedikit aneh. Apalagi Reiner dulunya adalah tipe laki-laki yang senang mengejar perempuan, terutama yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru manis—sepertimu—dan hobi mengoleksi majalah-majalah dewasa di masa SMP-nya—"

"Berth, jangan bocorkan soal itu lebih jauh lagi! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang mesum!"

"—aku merasa bahagia dia mau melihatku."

Mereka kembali terdiam sambil saling pandang.

Reiner menggaruk tengkuknya grogi dan menghela napas panjang. "Berth, cara bicaramu itu terdengar sensitif sekali, seperti perempuan saja."

"Hahaha, tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan."

Annie menjerit puas dalam hati. Jadi Reiner dulunya adalah pecinta lawan jenis dan akhirnya membelok karena… dia belum tahu alasannya, yang jelas, apapun itu pasti berhubungan dengan Bertholdt. Sebuah kisah cinta yang menarik sepertinya.

"Jadi Reiner itu _stright_ dulunya?" Annie memastikan.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih lurus, tahu," jawab pemuda kekar itu sambil kembali merangkul pasangannya dan mengacak surai gelap Berthold sambil tertawa lebar. "Aku hanya gay untuknya."

Andai yang berada di sini adalah Sasha—teman kelasnya yang dengan berani memplokamirkan diri sebagai seorang _fujoshi_ dan pendukung gerakan LGBT sepertinya—tentulah gadis itu sudah menjerit bahagia dengan mata berkilauan saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Sayang, Annie tak cukup ekspresif untuk melakukan hal yang sama meski jantungnya kini telah melakukan senam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dan bisa tolong ceritakan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" si gadis bertanya.

"Yah… bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri tak bisa menceritakannya dengan baik," pemuda pirang itu tampak bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Aku senang berkencan dengan anak perempuan yang manis, aku terangsang jika melihat mereka menggunakan bikini atau telanjang bulat. Tapi di satu sisi—duh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku juga—er, ini pasti terdengar bodoh dan picisan juga mesum—aku juga suka…melihat tubuh Berth…"

"A-apa maksudnya itu?!" Berth balas bertanya. Menutup mulutnya saat beberapa pasang mata mengintip penasaran meja mereka. "Jangan bilang kalau kau…" ia melirihkan suaran hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hei! Dulu kamar kita berhadapan tahu! Bukan salahku jika tiap pagi aku melihatmu telanjang, berganti pakaian di kamar! Lagipula kita sudah kenal sejak kecil! Aku juga tahu kalau kau punya tahi lalat di bokong!"

"A-apa? Aku malah tidak pernah tahu jika aku memilikinya…"

Jika ini adalah komik, mungkin Annie akan digambarkan mimisan mendengar percakapan abstrak mereka. Ia berdeham menghentikan debat bodoh—sedikit vulgar—pasangan itu. "Jadi karena fisik?" Annie bertanya.

"Tidak juga! Aku masih suka payudara besar kok!" Reiner memotong dengan cepat disambut tatapan tajam dari satu-satunya gadis di meja itu. "Jangan salah sangka ya! Aku bukan orang yang mengincar orang lain hanya karena tubuhnya! Bertholdt itu berbeda. Pokoknya dia berbeda dengan orang lain. Itu saja!"

"Bisa lebih rinci?"

Pemuda itu mengerang sejenak. Dua buah bibir terkunci menunggu si kekar itu meneguk kopi pesanannya. "Berthold itu… satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku dan membuatku tahu arti keberadaanku di dunia ini."

Annie mencatatnya. Wajahnya mungkin tampak datar, namun sesungguhnya ia amat menikmati sikap salah tingkah yang dikeluarkan Reiner ataupun semburat tipis di pipi Bertholdt sebagai reaksi atas pengakuan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya." Annie membuka catatan pertanyaannya, berharap ada satu atau dua pertanyaan masuk akal yang tertulis di sana. Ah, ada! "Reiner, apakah kau langsung bisa menerima kenyataan jika kau jatuh cinta pada Bertholdt begitu saja?"

"Mana mungkin kan?" si pirang kekar mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar sana. "Aku juga pernah mengalami yang namanya masa penyangkalan. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku cuma iri Berthold bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku padahal aku lebih sering berolahraga daripada dia—"

"Rein, sudah kukatakan itu warisan genetika."

"—atau karena dia cukup populer di kalangan perempuan karena sikap ramahnya dianggap manis. Aku juga berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik. Dan perasaan kesal jika dia didekati gadis—bahkan pemuda lain—"

"Rein, sudah kukatakan jika mereka hanya teman-temanku."

"—hanya karena aku merasa dia kurang memperhatikanku sebagai seorang sahabat dari kecil. Yang jelas, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku adalah pria normal—"

"Bukannya sampai sekarang kau juga masih selalu mengatakan jika kau adalah pria normal?"

"—dan aku tak mungkin suka padanya."

Annie menahan napas. Tangannya membeku di atas kertas, tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita panjang Reiner. Di depannya, Berholdt pun juga terdiam sambil menatap kekasihnya yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Memang butuh waktu lama dan banyak usaha serta penenangan diri. Tapi aku akhirnya mau menerima kenyataan jika aku menyukai seorang laki-laki."

Senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah Berholdt. Ia tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan bernada malu yang keluar secara acak dari mulut Reiner. Tangannya menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan bibirnya berucap '_Thanks_' tanpa suara. Ah, benar-benar pasangan yang harmonis mereka ini.

Annie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Berthold. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Si pemuda jangkung itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tenguknya. "Aku… aku sendiri… kupikir aku benar-benar seorang gay sejati."

"Bisa dijelaskan?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" dia tampak gugup sambil memainkan buku-buku jarinya tanpa sadar. "Aku…bisa dibilang tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan untuk menjalin hubungan romantis. Sejak kecil aku sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan diriku. Tidak seperti anak laki-laki lain yang biasanya lebih dekat dengan ibu mereka, aku lebih dekat dengan ayahku. Saat Reiner mulai sering menunjukkan padaku tentang majalah dewasa atau film porno…aku justru tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Annie mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Itu belum tentu menunjukkan jika dirimu gay." Ah, lidahnya… mengapa ia sering sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa ia sensor terlebih dahulu. Annie langsung menutup mulutnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak sakit hati mendengarnya," Bertholdt cepat-cepat menukas. Namun dapat Annie lihat ada keringat yang membasahi dahinya, padahal kafe ini sudah dilengkapi AC yang cukup dingin. "Cinta pertamaku adalah seorang laki-laki."

Annie menangkap gelagat aneh dari Reiner, tapi rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya tak mengacuhkan pemuda itu. "Ya?" ia bertanya.

"Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil."

"Apa dia Reiner?"

"Bukan," yang menukas bukanlah Berthlodt, melainkan pemuda yang kini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pembicaraan mereka. "Bukan aku cinta pertama, Berth. Namanya Berwick. Teman masa kecil kami."

"Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat usia kami masih sepuluh tahun," tambah Berthold. Ia menoleh pada Reiner yang di bawah meja menggenggam tangannya erat. Memberikan dorongan mental pada sang kekasih melalui suhu tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum kecil yang dihiasi kepedihan tersungging di wajahnya. "Tertabrak bus saat hendak menyelamatkan anak kucing di depan mata kami sendiri."

Annie menunduk. "Maaf," ia bergumam lirih.

"Tidak masalah. Reiner membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukanku setelah itu." Dia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan berterima kasih. "Dan Reiner lah yang tanpa sadar sudah mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk kembali jatuh cinta."

Annie dapat merasakan sudut bibirnya otomatis tertarik. Ia tak tahu senyum seperti apakah yang kini muncul di wajahnya. Entah itu senyum psikopat—menurut istilah Hanji—yang biasa muncul saat si amuba hiperaktif mengajarinya tersenyum, senyum miring yang membuat dirinya terlihat sombong, ataukah senyum lembut yang sering muncul di bibirnya saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Namun yang manapun sama saja, senyum itu adalah wujud penghargaannya pada pasangan di hadapannya.

"Dan kau bisa menerima kenyataan jika kau gay dengan mudahnya?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Berthold tersenyum kecil. "Saat menyadari ada yang salah denganku, aku banyak membaca buku tentang ketertarikan pada sesama jenis dan bagaimana cara menerimanya dalam diri kita. Itu banyak membantuku saat itu. Apalagi saat itu aku mengenal Hanji-san, dia kakak kelasku dulu. Hanji-san banyak membantuku untuk menerima keadaanku."

Reiner mengangkat satu cuping hidungnya dan mendengus pelan. "Omong kosong. Aku masih ingat dengan pasti saat kau menjauhiku dan tak mau bertemu denganku sama sekali. Satu bulan aku terus mengejarmu! Sampai bosan aku menekan bel rumahmu dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu pada ibumu."

"Aku sudah berulang kali minta maaf soal itu kan?"

"Kau pikir enak apa jika sahabatmu tiba-tiba menjauhimu tanpa sebab dan memalingkan muka tiap kali tak sengaja bertemu. Kupikir kau membenciku saat itu."

"Akulah yang paling takut kau tak bisa menerima kelainanku, tahu!"

"Hei, aku ju…"

"Maaf," Annie merasa tak enak menyela perdebatan mereka. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. "Bisa tolong jelaskan lebih detail soal itu?"

Berthold mengangkat bahunya tanda jika ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. "Aku hanya sedang dalam masa pelarian saat itu. Sejak aku yakin benar jika aku positif gay, aku khawatir Reiner akan menjauhiku dan… yah, seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Adegan kejar-kejaran a la kucing dan tikus pun terjadi. Sampai akhirnya Reiner berhasil mencegatku dan memaksaku bicara."

"Sebagai tambahan. Berth benar-benar keras kepala. Aku sampai harus menggunakan cara kasar dan menculiknya ke rumahku. Dia baru mau bicara setelah aku menyekapnya tiga jam di kamarku."

Entah memang itulah gaya bahasa Reiner yang kelewat ambigu ataukah dia daya khayal sang gadis yang sudah kelewat tinggi, yang jelas Annie hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar kalimat itu. Jangan salahkan dia jika saat itu imajinasinya sudah melayang ke mana-mana.

"Dan yah… aku terpaksa mengatakan semuanya," Berthold tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. "Semuanya, kecuali tentang perasaanku kepadanya. Aku tak siap melihat reaksi jijiknya saat itu."

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku jijik padamu kan?" sebuah tonjokan pelan dihadiahkan Reiner pada pundak Berthold yang masih saja tertawa. Diacaknya lagi rambut gelap pemuda itu dan dirangkulnya pundak lebar sang Fubar. "Yang jadi masalah adalah saat Berth memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal itu pada keluarganya."

Annie mulai memfokuskan diri lagi. Yakin jika pembicaraan serius dan kisah panjang yang tragis akan didengarnya. Keluarga selalu menjadi salah satu masalah besar bagi para LGBT, kebanyakan dari orang tua dan saudara mereka tak bisa menerima perbedaan pada anaknya dan memaksa mereka untuk berubah—atau yang lebih buruk, mengusir mereka dan mengatakan jika mereka bukan lagi anggota keluarga.

"Apa lancang jika aku meminta kalian untuk menjelaskan perihal masalah itu?" ia bertanya sambil melirik _tape recordere_-nya, berharap benda itu masih akan lama menyala.

Raut wajah tenang dan ramah yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajah Berthold Fubar seketika berubah muram. Dia menunduk dan memandangi kopi pesanannya dengan pandangan wajah suram. Reiner sendiri kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, namun ia sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengeras kaku.

Positif, memang kejadian buruk yang terjadi, Annie mengambil kesimpulan.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Jika kalian tak mau menceritakannya, aku tak akan memaksa…"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya," Berthold berkata. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya perlahan—seperti kebiasaan Mikasa jika sedang menenangkan perasaanya. Ia menunduk lebih dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni hitamnya. "Aku bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku."

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar saat menceritakannya, Annie mencatat dalam hati.

"Dia memakiku, mengataiku hina dan memukuliku. Memaksaku untuk mengatakan jika aku hanya berbohong. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Tak ada gunanya membohongi Ayahku lagi. Mungkin aku sudah mati saat itu andai saja tak ada Ibu dan Reiner saat itu…"

"Aku datang karena mendengar keributan dari rumah Berth," tambah Reiner tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan stagnan yang membosankan.

Bertholdt mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan selama beberapa minggu aku tak berani pulang ke rumah. Aku menginap secara bergantian di rumah teman-temanku sampai akhirnya Reiner berkata padaku jika dia akan menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk belajar mandiri. Dan dia mengajakku tinggal bersama karena kasihan."

"Bukan kasihan. Aku payah soal bersih-bersih dan memasak. Aku mengajakmu karena aku tahu kau ahli soal itu, tahu!"

"Baiklah, dia mengajakku untuk membantunya mengurus rumah," Bertholdt mengalah. "Untuk membiayai hidupku dan membayar sekolahku, aku bekerja serabutan. Jadi pengantar koran di pagi hari, pelayan di salah satu restoran cepat saji di siang hari dan malamnya menjadi pembantu Reiner (Aw! Jangan cubit aku! Kau sendiri yang bilang kan?!)." ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa datar. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kekerasan kekasihnya.

Annie berdeham kecil untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya. Ia memang sudah pernah membaca hal semacam ini dari buku-buku yang dipinjamkan Hanji padanya. Namun mendengarnya secara langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan rasanya…berbeda.

"Lalu, apakah kau bisa berbaikan dengan keluargamu?"

"Hanya dengan Ibu," Bertholdt berkata. "Berkali-kali Ibu menelponku dan Reiner, tapi tak satupun dari kami yang pernah menjawabnya, takut jika misalkan terjadi hal buruk lagi. Tapi akhirnya aku tak tega dan memutuskan untuk menjawabnya tanpa sepengetahuan Reiner. Ibu menangis saat mendengar suaraku dan mengatakan ia menyesal tak mencegahku pergi malam itu. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengubah pendirian Ayah—padahal itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Dia memintaku memberitahukan keberadaanku, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya—bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi aku rutin mengunjunginya, tentunya saat Ayah tidak ada di rumah."

"Dan sampai saat ini kau masih tinggal bersama dengan Reiner?" Annie bertanya lagi.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya tinggal sendiri. Entah kehancuran seperti apa yang akan diperbuatnya (Aw! Sudah kubilang jangan cubit aku!)."

Annie melirik buku catatannya, menyadari tulisannya sudah sama seperti jalinan benang kusut yang tak lagi terbaca. Ia menghela napas dalam hati, harusnya ia memang tak melibatkan perasaannya saat sedang melakukan wawancara seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, mana mungkin ia tak tersentuh mendengar kisah dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf jika pertanyaan ini sangat lancang. Tapi… apa kau tak ingin berbaikan dengan Ayahmu?" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sebut saja Annie Leonhardt seorang iblis yang tak memilliki hati. Orang macam apa yang menanyakan hal macam itu tanpa melihat kondisi?

"Tak ada anak yang ingin bermusuhan dengan orang tuanya sendiri."

Jeda yang agak panjang tercipta.

"Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil resiko yang mungkin terjadi."

"Oke, sudah cukup soal ini!" Reiner yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya kembali memandang Annie dengan ekspresi yang tampak sedikit tak suka. "Bisa kita lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya saja?"

Melindungi perasaan orang yang dicintainya. Satu sifat yang pantas dipuji dari seorang Reiner Braun. "Tentu saja," Annie menyanggupi. Ia membuka kembali daftar pertanyaan—bodoh—yang sejak tadi tak diacuhkannya, mencari inspirasi untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Hm… aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian bisa… katakan saja pacaran."

"Karena hal bodoh, menurutku," jawab Reiner cepat sebelum Berthold sempat membuka mulut. "Aku mendengar dia mengigaukan namaku saat tertidur menungguku pulang di ruang tamu. Dan… kau tahu kan, orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu lebih jujur dibandingkan balita yang diberikan permen. Aku iseng menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan sampai—kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

_De javu._

Ouch, salah satu scene romantis yang Annie kira hanya akan muncul di novelnya ternyata pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. "Kau menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan Bertholdt tentangmu da dia mengatakan jika dia jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Persis."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"

"Tidak ada," Reiner menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Semburat tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya yang kokoh. "Tapi aku jadi jauh lebih memperhatikannya setelah itu. Sebenarnya cukup banyak sinyal yang tanpa sadar Berth berikan untuk membuatku sadar jika dia menganggapku lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dan aku merasa bodoh karena tak pernah menyadarinya."

Bertholdt tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya tak pernah ada kata 'pacaran' yang terucap di antara kami. Hanya saja dia jadi sangat protektif padaku dan mengatakan secara sepihak kalau aku adalah kekasihnya."

"Kau tak berharap aku bilang 'Berth, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadilah kekasihku.' kan?"

"Em, sebenarnya aku mengharapkannya."

"Dasar bodoh!"

Ya, inilah yang ia cari! Hubungan yang natural! Annie berasa mendapatkan _jackpot_ besar. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tidak sia-sia ia bergabung dengan relawan LGBT. Ia menyesap jusnya sedikit untuk menenangkan euforia yang sempat tercipta. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa saja tanda-tanda itu?"

Canggung yang aneh tercipta. Kali ini karena perasaan malu dan kikuk tentunya.

"Hm, aku tak pandai mengatakannya. Katakanlah saja Berth bersikap seperti seorang istri yang baik padaku."

"A-apa?! Aku tak pernah me-melakukan hal semacam itu!"

"Kalau begitu, apa namanya acara menunggu hingga aku pulang, memasakkan makanan favoritku dan membangunkanku tiap pagi itu? Akui saja kalau kau memang seperti seorang 'istri', Berth!"

"Aku tak pernah merancangnya agar terlihat seperti itu!"

"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya!"

Annie menuliskannya dalam buku catatannya. Senyum tak kunjung ia lepaskan dari wajahnya melihat keakuran dari pasangan di depannya yang diwujudkan dalam perdebatan romantis.

"Apa kalian akan melanjutkan hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius?" Annie kembali bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Reiner mantab. "Setelah Berth menyelesaikan _study_-nya, kami berencana untuk pergi ke Spanyol dan menikah di sana."

"Keluargamu?" Bertholdt bertanya.

"Tak usah pikirkan soal keluargaku. Biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi…"

Reiner menjitak kepala Berthold dengan cukup keras, menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang menggambarkan jelas seberapa besarnya kekuatan pemuda itu. "Kalau aku bilang tak usah pikirkan, ya tidak usah. Keluargaku lebih terbuka dibandingkan keluargamu. Lagipula sedikitnya mereka pasti sudah tahu. Memangnya dipikirnya berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama?"

"Tapi kau anak tunggal."

Reiner hanya mengacak rambut kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi. "Itu bukan masalah, bodoh!"

Kebohongan ataupun kenaifan, Annie tetap saja merasa miris mendengar percakapan itu. Rasa optimis Reiner jelas tak menular padanya ataupun Bertholdt. Ia mengakui, ia memang tak mengenal keluarga Braun yang dikatakan 'lebih terbuka' itu. Tapi ia tahu, seterbuka apapun suatu keluarga, tidak mungkin mereka akan memeluk dan menyalaminya dengan rasa bangga saat anaknya laki-laki semata wayangnya membawa seorang laki-laki sebagai calon menanti di keluarganya.

"Jangan pedulikan apapun. Sudah cukup jika aku bisa bersama denganmu. Kau sudah memilihku dan aku sudah menerimamu. Itulah yang penting, Berth."

"Ya…"

Dalam hati Annie tersenyum. Ia teringat kata-kata Hanji saat pertama kali ia berkata padanya jika dia ingin menjadi relawan gerakan LGBT seperti wanita itu, '_Mungkin memang benar jika yang mereka lakukan bukan hal yang benar. Tapi, apapun wujudnya, cinta adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan pada manusia. Dan tak ada yang salah di dalamnya._'

Cinta yang ada di antara mereka memang bukan cinta biasa. Aneh, ganjil, menabrak tabu. Tapi di satu sisi… cinta mereka polos dan murni. Tak ada kepalsuan di dalamnya.

Annie menutup bukunya dan tersenyum puas. Wawancaranya sudah selesai. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang hilang dalam karya-karyanya sendiri, dan ia akan berusaha untuk melengkapinya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu kalian. Untuk yang terakhir, apa ada yang ingin kalian katakan? Mungkin aku akan mencantumkannya di dalam artikelku."

Mereka kembali saling bertatap mata sebelum sebuah senyum terulas di wajah mereka.

"Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir jika kaum gay adalah kaum aneh. Masih banyak yang berpikir jika kami mau berhubungan—baik tubuh atau hati—dengan siapapun yang bergender sama dengan kami. Tapi mereka salah. Kami sama saja seperti mereka. Cinta yang kami miliki sama seperti mereka, hanya ditunjukkan untuk orang-orang tertentu. Banyak mereka yang sama denganku, mencintai pria yang masih normal. Dan banyak juga dari mereka yang patah hati dan kehilangan arah tujuannya."

Bertholdt menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan aku beruntung, dengan persentase sangat kecil bahkan dapat dikatakan mustahil, aku berhasil meraih orang yang kucintai."

Reiner merangkul pundak Berholdt. Mungkin bagi orang yang tak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, hal itu tampak biasa saja. Tapi bagi mereka yang tahu dan mau memahaminya, mereka akan sadar jika rangkulan itu adalah wujud afeksi Reiner untuk Bertholdt.

"Dan kau Reiner? Ada yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pelan. "Aku tak tahu apakah kelak, setelah aku mati, neraka atau surga yang menjemputku. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan pernah menyesal telah memilih Bertholdt."

Annie tersenyum. "Kalian… hebat."

Dan ia mematikan _tape recorder_-nya.

…*…

Musik klasik bertajuk Romeo and Juliet terdengar. Annie segera meraih _handphone-_nya dan mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Ia sudah hendak menekan tombol silang berwarna merah mencolok saat melihat nama Hanji Zoe tercetak di sana.

Tapi toh akhirnya ia memencet tombol hijau bergambar telepon untuk mengangkatnya. Ia memberikan gestur meminta maaf dari dua teman semejanya.

"_Yahoo~~~ Annie bagaimana pertemuannya?! Lancar?!"_

Annie menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya sebelum suara ultrasonik wanita itu membuat telinganya kebas—atau lebih buruknya tuli. Seingatnya ia sama sekali tak menghidupkan _loudspeaker handphone-_nya, namun dua pemuda di depannya saja sampai terkaget mendengar suara Hanji.

"Kau tak datang," desis Annie tajam.

"_Jangan bilang kalau kau marah karena itu, Annie! Aku sudah cukup kena semprot Mikasa karena berani meninggalkanmu."_

"Jangan bilang kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian untuk berkencan dengan Mikasa."

"_Ouch! Tentu saja tidak! Mikasa kan hanya milikmu~~" _tawa keras terdengar dari _speaker_ membuat Annie ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan _handphone_-nya seketika. _"Oh ya, tolong berikan _handphone-_mu pada Bertholdt. Dia masih ada di sana kan?"_

Annie menyerahkan _handphone-_nya tanpa berkata apapun pada si pemuda tinggi. Namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sini."

Kejutan besar.

"_Berth! Aku punya kejutan besar untukmu! Kau pasti suka! Sedikit sulit sih untuk melakukannya, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku akhirnya berhasil melakukannya! Pokoknya setelah ini kau harus berterima kasih denganku, aku—"_

" Hanji-san, tolong katakan saja intinya,"

"_Aku berhasil membujuk ayahmu untuk menerima orientasi seksualmu."_

Dan Annie beryukur ia belum meninggalkan kafe itu. Melihat tangis haru yang dikeluarkan oleh Bertholdt adalah satu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Yah, mungkin ini hanyalah satu kemenangan kecil untuk seluruh kaum LGBT di dunia, tapi setidaknya ini akan menjadi satu cerita yang pantas diabadikan.

Mungkin Annie akan mempertimbangkan ide untuk membatalkan acara ngambek-tidak-akan-bicara-seminggu dengan Hanji.

…END…

**A/N**

**Ini kali kedua aku nulis di fandom SnK. Dan sekarangpun aku batal menulis pair RiRen dan malah nulis ReinBerth. FF ini didedikasikan untuk c****hallenge Hoist The Colors****-nya Kak Sabaku no Ghee. Aku ambil warna merah untuk FF ini.**

**Bisa dibilang ini FF tanpa konflik. Ternyata sulit juga membuat FF yang dari awal sampai akhir manis. ._. Dan aku nggak yakin ini terbaca seperti kehidupan gay yang sebenarnya.**

**Sebenarnya ini setengah kisah nyata, mulai dari aku yang untuk cari referensi FF BL minta dikenalin sama pasangan gay asli. Dan adegan yang sepuluh menit terakhir si perantara malah nggak dateng (bedanya kalau Annie memutuskan untuk memaafkan Hanji, aku nggak maafin si perantara karena dia nggak dateng karena acara kencan buta. -_-) sampai si pasangan yang memang mau pindah ke Spanyol setelah lulus. Bahkan beberapa dialognya sama persis—Cuma aku ubah ke bahasa yang lebih sopan saja—dengan obrolanku. Bedanya… akhir yang manis nggak terjadi di dunia nyata.**

**Buat Mas A dan Mas R, semangat ya! Kalau sudah di Spanyol jangan lupa janji kasih foto-fotonya! #woi**

**Mungkin segini aja curcolku. Makasih sudah mau baca dan mohon koreksinya ya. :)**

**Oh ya, ada omake singkat. Mohon dibaca juga.**

…OMAKE…

"Jadi ini karya yang katanya bikin si penggila kentang menangis itu?" Mikasa melempar sebuah buku bersampul biru kelam ke atas mejanya. "Biasa saja menurutku."

"Aku tak pernah menemukan apapun yang menarik perhatianmu selain kakak angkatmu itu," tukas Annie bosan. Diambilnya buku yang tadi dilempar Mikasa dan dibukanya di halaman terakhir. Sebuah kalimat terukir dengan tinta emas.

_Hanya ada satu cinta untukmu di dunia ini. Dan menemukan dia yang sejati adalah sebuah perjuangan tersendiri._

Mikasa mencibir. "Pantas akhir-akhir ini kau sangat agresif."

Annie hanya tertawa saja. "Sainganku banyak. Kalau kau mau tahu."

"Omong kosong. Kau sama sekali tak memiliki saingan tahu."

Mereka saling pandang sejenak. Tawa sinis tiba-tiba terburai di sekeliling mereka. Hanya satu kata saja yang terucap di bibir dua gadis minim ekspresi itu—

"Bodoh."

…Omake END…

…


End file.
